Kira Yuuichi
"How many stars do you see, Rei?" - Kira Yuuichi Kira Yuuichi (キラ雄一) is the main protagonist of the series, He may appear to be a fighter with a scythe who specializes in close-combat, but he conceals near-unmatched skill in sorcery. A side effect from his abilities is immortality, not much is known about his birth in < The Yuuichi Saga >, but more of his past is revealed in < The Yuuichi Saga: Agony Strikes > and < The Yuuichi Saga: Prince of Oblivion >, the sequels to the original series. Appearance & Personality Kira has blue eyes and - like his brothers - has gold hair that covers the left side of his face. What is unlike his brothers, is that he hides a scar across his left eye, which was said to be inflicted by his second brother Urufu during a childhood fight with him. He has the body of an average human. Wise and intelligent on every decision he makes, also pure-hearted towards others, but will fight back when needed. Throughout the series, his usual attire is a grey shirt with black trousers and boots, all with white patterns. He also wears a black cape, which was a gift from Yoake on his eighteenth birthday and was later discovered that it could block projectiles. His weapon is a sickle crafted on his own, named the "Spirit Reaper" (霊刈取, Rei-Karito) for its haunting appearance, also used as a walking stick. 'Relationship' Aila (アイラ)''' (First appearance: < Episode 1: Aila >) Aila was saved by Kira during an attack from Hanriku Troops in < Episode 1: Aila >. Throughout the series, Aila has been close to Kira. They soon become best friends and even further into the series they start to date. Eventually they get married in < Episode 30: The End > and have two kids in < OVA: A Happy Ending For All >. During < Season 1 > of the series, they become embarrassed with their relationship because of Lucy's frequent comments of them looking more and more like a couple. But they start to date - even in front of Lucy, leaving her no reason to tease them - after Kira's confession to her at the end of < Episode 10: The New Threat At Hand >. ''Urufu Yuuichi''' (ウルフ雄一)' ' (First appearance: < Episode 5: The Brothers >) Kira's second brother. Kira constantly fears his violent personality because of his ability to mortally wound anything that angers him, which is the result of Kira's scar. After numerous attempts to soften his personality but to no avail, Kira asks Fia to confront Urufu and they too slowly get in a relationship, resulting in Urufu's first smile in his entire life, even showing gratitude towards Kira. Because of his softened personality after his relationship with Fia, Kira no longer fears him as much and begins to talk with him more frequently. '''Yoake Yuuichi '''('夜明雄一)' ' (First appearance: ) The eldest brother of the Yuuichis. He's just as wise as Kira, but his calmness and patience makes up for the fact he isn't as intelligent as his little brother. Yoake constantly gives Kira advice on how to comfort Aila during hard times as well as lessons in sorcery and close-range combat. However, Kira also constantly teases Lucy for showing an affection towards Yoake, later resulting in Lucy's confession to him. Yoake saves Kira in battle the most often, due to Kira's recklessness of underestimating the Hanriku Organisation. He was also the one who saves Kira from Urufu's rampage during their childhood, which was achieved by knocking Urufu unconscious for two years using sorcery, also making him slightly loath Yoake. '''Aira Yuuichi & Kaila Yuuichi (姶良雄一＆カイラ雄一) (First appearance: < OVA: A Happy Ending For All >) Aira and Kaila are the twin children of Kira and Aila. Kaila reflects a boyish personality like Kira's but Aira reflects a polite and calm personality like Aila's. The twins always like sticking together and leaning on their parents, resulting in Kira's friends calling them "extremely adorable" which could "brighten up their day". In < OVA: A Happy Ending For All >, Kira takes them to meet the other children his friends had, including Amy, Rufi and Shio. Aira and Kaila also inherited Kira's intelligence and Aila's apperance. Kira gets beaten up by Kaila because of her excitement when Aila decided to teach them sword fighting, while Aira has difficulty just lifting her sword due to her lack of strength, which made her prefer using sorcery instead. Trivia *Kira Yuuichi is the real name of the director of < The Yuuichi Saga >. Both look exactly the same, even the scar on Kira's left eye and their eye colors. *Aira and Kaila Yuuichi are a reference to the children the director's wife has, he plans to name them Aila and Fia, same as the two Summoners from Cosmic Break and the series. *Kira's wife resembles Aila in appearance, but not in hair and eye color. Personality, voice, bust size, age and height are extremely similar. *"Kira" can mean light or glitter in Japanese, which is the complete opposite of Kira's Darkness element. *People often mock director Kira in real life for having a real name similar to other Anime characters with the same name. Such as Kira Yamato from the Gundam Seed series, Light "Kira" Yagami from Death Note and most notable, Izuru Kira from Bleach, who looks similar to director Kira. *The Spirit Reaper shares the same name as Orochi's Level 3 Weapon from the series of Warriors Orochi games by Koei and Koei-Tecmo, but it doesn't share its Japanese name "Rei Karito". *There were some false rumors about Yugure, Kira's Summoner Spirit, being an idea that originated from Shruikan, the black dragon of Galbatorix's from the Inheritance series of novels by Christopher Paolini. *Kira's mentor, Asakura Yuuki, shares the same nickname as the director's previous mentor in Cosmic Break. *There is a debate about who saved Kira's life during the Urufu incident. Most say it was either Rei or Aila. The director plans to make another OVA that explains it.